


Santa and Me 圣诞老人与我

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Charles有一个秘密。  
不过他确信，他把这个秘密告诉任何人，任何人都不会相信的。  
因为他是个圣诞老人。  
当第一篇雪花落到地面的时候他就开始兴奋，当雪像毯子盖住大地，大街小巷装饰着铃铛和冬青树时，Charles更是紧张得难以入睡，他要开始第一次的工作了。  
他把收到的五封信认认真真读了一遍。  
第一封信是这样写的。

亲爱的圣诞老人  
我是个乖得不得了的乖孩子，我这一年里帮妈妈洗了十次盘子，清理了五次地毯，打扫了一次车道（爸爸帮了点小忙）。讲这样不过是想告诉你我真的很乖，所以请把我的女朋友给我吧。我会继续做个听话的小孩

你真诚的Mark 三岁（由母亲代笔）

“太小了。”Charles摇摇头，把给Mark的礼物换成遥控汽车。  
接下来的信要求的东西都很容易找到，Charles把礼物一一装进袋子里。之后他把沉甸甸的袋子抗在肩膀上走下楼。  
他的爸爸和妈妈已经穿戴整齐，但他们之间的气氛看起来并不是很好。  
“他不能去送礼物！他还太小了。”他的爸爸Brian说道。  
他的妈妈Sharon冷笑。“我六岁的时候就能独自送完整个温彻斯特的礼物了。”  
“哈，唯独漏掉了Xavier家。你不得不在第二天早上把一只瘪了的足球塞给我。”  
“你还记得。”  
“当然，那是一只阿迪达斯牌足球，我踢了它整整五年。”  
“我没想到会把礼物送到另一个圣诞老人家里。”  
Charles扛着袋子往门口走，他才不要听爸妈讲了一万遍的爱情故事。  
“Charles——”Sharon的声音在他的背后响起。  
他停下来，扭过头。  
“记得我说的话吗？”  
他把口袋里的防狼喷雾给妈妈看，“我很安全。”  
“别忘记了，十二点。”Sharon弯下腰，伸出戴着手表的右手。与此同时，Brian也伸出戴着手表的手。  
“对表。”  
对完表，Charles对开大门，冷飕飕的风夹杂着雪花拍打着他的脸颊，“十二点见。”

Charles把袋子搁在行李架上，然后跨上脚踏车，朝着科尔布鲁克路的方向骑去。  
一路上，一扇扇窗透出温暖、明亮的光芒，窗子里的人们围着圣诞树庆祝。  
这是Charles最爱的画面，他两岁时跟着Sharon一起送礼物的时候就被这种场景迷住了。  
不过，今天他没时间欣赏了，他得送五个孩子的礼物呢。  
他把五个孩子的地址都记在了笔记本上，并且画了一张地图。出门前，他甚至查过了今天的风速和气压。  
到达Mark家的时，他还是有点紧张。  
他需要翻过一道六英尺高的围墙，再爬上四层防火梯，接着跳进Mark家的窗子。同时躲过两只狗狗——Torres和Vicky的监视。  
他拼命深呼吸，闭着眼睛跳进Mark家，在大号袜子里放下礼物，然后跑出门。Torres和Vicky摇着尾巴追出来，感谢Charles送给它们的香肠。  
接下来的三家都十分顺利，Charles有点得意，毕竟他已经把路线研究过一百遍了。  
他只要送完Kathy的礼物就可以回家和爸爸妈妈庆祝圣诞了。  
不过，比较麻烦的是他不能从Kathy的正门走，他还不能避开Kathy家的报警系统。如果他误触了什么东西，保安公司的人会在五分钟内赶到，他决定不冒这个险。  
Charles打算进入Kathy的邻居家的后院，再从后院进入Kathy的车库，接着从车库进入地下室。  
“希望地下室里不会有老鼠。”他想。  
他把礼物扔进Kathy的邻居家的后院，然后翻进院墙。  
当他的脚踩到结实的地面时，手电的光亮照到他的脸上，一个声音紧接着响起。  
“你是小偷吗？”  
院子里站着一个和Charles差不多大的男孩。男孩长着暗金色的头发，穿着睡衣，外面套着一件夹克衫。他的左手拿着一只手电筒，另一只手握着一支M1911A1，用一双灰绿色的眼睛上下打量着Charles。不过Charles怀疑M1911A1里面装的不过是自来水。  
“我不是。”他这么说着试图捡起地面上的袋子。  
“别动！我开枪了！举起双手！”  
Charles只好照做了。  
男孩并不满意，“举过头顶。”  
“别开枪，我不是小偷。”  
“你为什么穿成这样？参加化装舞会？”  
“我不知道圣诞老人还能穿成什么样。”  
男孩再次警惕地打量他。“你是个圣诞老人？”  
“我生下来就是圣诞老人。我家世世代代都是圣诞老人。你没听说过巫师家族吗？我生在圣诞老人家族。我能进去吗？外面好冷，我的脚都要冻麻了。”  
男孩打开门，做了个手势示意Charles先走。  
Charles拖着袋子进屋的时候，那把M1911A1就抵在他的后腰上。  
屋子里的装饰十分简单，没有圣诞树，也没有铃铛，也没有大人，多么糟糕啊。  
“坐下。”男孩关掉手电筒，用M1911A1朝沙发指了指。“告诉我你的名字。”  
“Charles Xavier。”  
“没听过。你有什么证据证明你是圣诞老人？”  
“身为圣诞老人知道很多事。比如，你的邻居Kathy家世世代代医生。她的外公外婆是外科医生，爷爷奶奶是牙医，她的妈妈是眼科医生，爸爸是法医。”  
男孩点了点头。“而你不知道，我的外公外婆爷爷奶奶，爸爸妈妈都是警察。警察是抓小偷的。”  
Charles的冷汗流了下来。  
“你可以检查我的口袋。”Charles试图打开袋子的口袋。他越紧张就越拆不开系口袋的绳子。该死，他刚刚为什么要把袋子扎得这么紧。  
“别动！”男孩用M1911A1的枪口碰了一下Charles的肩膀。  
“放松，放松，你不相信圣诞老人的存在吗？”Charles忍不住想要高唱一曲《铃儿响叮当》了。  
“我不信。”  
“你真的是个小孩吗？”  
“我为什么要相信你。你看起来和小偷没两样。圣诞老人才不会长着棕色头发，只有三英尺高，脸颊长满雀斑，还缺了颗门牙。哼，手上戴着防止留下指纹的手套，蒙着遮住面容的假胡子和假眉毛，肩膀扛着赃物。”  
“不是赃物！是礼物。袋子里装着给Kathy的礼物和三份备用礼物。你看，怎么会有偷熊宝宝和巴斯光年的小偷啊。”  
“你的驯鹿呢？”  
“我还不够年龄驾驶驯鹿和雪橇的年龄，要满十六岁呢。”  
“我不知道驾驶雪橇还有年龄要求。”  
“当然，还有不能喝酒，不能携带可燃物品，还要随身携带两份驯鹿口粮。”  
“你住在哪儿？”  
着听起来和审问没两样，但Charles还是如实回答了。“戴尔街74号。”  
“离这里不远。”  
“放了我吧，我十二点必须回去。”  
“听起来像是灰姑娘。”男孩嘀咕。  
“你可以拿走所有的备用礼物。”  
“别想贿赂我，小鬼。”  
“我不是小鬼，我六岁了！”  
“看起来不像，你肯定没有喝光早餐时的牛奶。没有好好睡觉，骨头要在晚上才会生长。”  
Charles的确没好好睡觉，他的睡眠时间都用来送圣诞礼物了。  
他不服气站起来和男孩比了比身高，“你多大了？”  
“别和我套近乎。我五岁。你爸妈呢？”  
“我妈今天在送曼哈顿的礼物，我爸负责布鲁克林。”  
男孩走向电话，M1911A1 的枪口仍一直指着Charles。“我告诉妈妈这两个区域很可能发生多起入室盗窃。”  
“别告诉她。”Charles哀求，“这是我第一次送礼物，我不想搞砸，求求你了。”  
男孩放松了警惕，Charles掏出了防狼喷雾，对准男孩的脸——  
两分钟后，他和男孩一起坐在洗手间里，往脸上一遍又一遍的冲着冷水。  
等他们把脸擦干净，男孩再度拿起M1911A1。“你这个骗子。”  
“对不起。”Charles已经摘掉了帽子、眉毛和胡子，用男孩的一条印着鲨鱼的毛巾擦着眼睛。  
男孩非常流利地背诵起米兰达警告，全篇一个字都没有背错，Charles猜测他肯定背过很多遍了。  
“你被捕了。”  
一只塑料手铐铐住了他的左手腕，手铐另一头靠在男孩拿枪的手腕上。他不满地晃了晃手腕，男孩再一次命令他不准动，然后拖着他往外走。  
“别把我交给你的爸妈。”走出洗手间Charles往楼上看。“话说回来，他们呢？”  
男孩的眼睛暗淡下来。“妈妈在查一桩失踪案，爸爸在医院守着一个坏得要命的坏人。”  
Charles忍不住对眼前的“执法者”产生了一丝的同情。“谁照看你呢？”  
“Nathan，他去找他的女朋友了。”  
“你吃饭了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“再吃一顿也无妨。我的口袋里还有一盒备用蛋糕。”  
“我说过了，别想贿赂我。”  
虽然嘴上这么说，可男孩的语气却没有刚才那么凶了。  
Charles用手铐扯着男孩挪到袋子旁边，取出里面的蛋糕摆在地上，然后坐在地上。“一直用枪指着我你不累吗？把枪放下，我们一起过圣诞节吧。”  
“我不过圣诞，我过光明节，光明节更有意思。”男孩不情愿地挨着Charles坐下，枪紧挨着身体，以便随时可以抓起它。“你的口袋里还有什么？”  
Charles把口袋里的东西一一掏出来摆在地上。  
一只泰迪熊，一只巴斯光年，一个地狱男爵面具以及一把光剑。  
“它是真的吗？”  
“当然不是，我怎么可以给一个五六岁的孩子真家伙。”Charles说着用光剑切开蛋糕。“我还不知道你的名字呢。”  
“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“幸会。”Charles和Erik握了下手，把蛋糕放到Erik伸出的手上，“我们用什么吃蛋糕呢？”  
Erik扯着Charles走到橱柜旁取来餐具，他们坐在地上享用了一顿不算丰盛的圣诞大餐。  
吃完蛋糕Erik问道：“我的礼物呢？”  
“你不是不过圣诞节吗？好吧，光剑是Kathy的，你可以在剩下三个里选一样吧。我建议你选熊宝宝，我给它起名叫Theodore，按按他的肚子，他会说‘你好’呢。”  
Erik撇了撇嘴，表示这名字不怎么样。他捡起面具戴上，“如何？”  
“不能更好看了。”  
Erik摆弄着面具，看起来有点不好意思。“我没有礼物给你。”  
Charles指了指左手腕已经打开的手铐，“谢谢。”  
Erik扬了扬眉毛。“真有你的。”  
“我能走了吗？”Charles问道。  
“如果我发现这条街有人失窃——”  
“请报警。”  
Erik把Charles送到后院，“你还会来吗？”  
“如果这条街有孩子在圣诞节前给我写信，我会的。还有你想我的话，就写信给我。”  
“我才不会想你。”

二十分钟后，Charles潜进Erik的房间，Erik捧着一本《圣诞颂歌》，膝头盖着厚毛毯。这次看到Charles，他没再掏M1911A1。  
“这屋子看起来不像个孩子的房间。”Charles打量四周说道。  
“孩子的房间该什么样？”  
Charles也说不出来，反正他去过的家庭所有孩子都会在屋子里堆满玩具。  
“你为什么又回来了？送完礼物给Kathy了吗？”  
“没什么，我忘记说了最重要的事了，圣诞快乐。”  
Erik扬起了嘴角，露出整齐洁白的牙齿。  
“他肯定不需要电动牙刷和牙线当礼物。”Charles想。

灵感来自《亚瑟圣诞》  
圣诞快乐！


	2. Chapter 2

圣诞老人与圣诞小子

Charles对自己的秘密职业感到十分自豪。  
比如，路对面的Avery。他在她五岁的时候送了他一副棒球手套,从那以后，棒球成了Avery最喜欢，也最擅长的运动。还有快餐店里的Jason 。他送了他一条长裙，让他勇敢做自己。  
他们都以为是爸爸或者妻子送的。那有什么关系，他们很快乐，Charles同意感到快乐。  
不过，也有一些人从未收到过Charles的礼物，比如眼前这一群坏小子。  
领头的Albert和Charles一样都是十岁，但是Albert又高又壮，Charles怀疑Albert可能比他的爸爸Brian还要重。  
“你们不会有圣诞礼物了。”Charles严肃地说，“坏孩子没有圣诞礼物。”  
坏孩子们互相看了一眼，那眼神分明是——这家伙是个白痴，他居然相信世界上有圣诞老人。  
“你手里拿着什么？”Albert问道。  
Charles把袋子放到身后，一个孩子试图抢走它。Charles打开他的手，把袋子换到胸前紧紧抱着，没想到口袋中的东西露了出来。  
“《刺客召唤9》？把它给我。”Albert吼道。  
“我不会给的，如果你再这么说，我就会狠狠地揍你了。”  
Albert大笑起来。之后他抹了把眼泪。“我才要狠狠地揍你。”  
Albert没揍成Charles。  
不知道怎么回事，Erik出现了，然后把那群坏孩子全揍趴下了。  
那一刻，Charles觉得Erik就像电影里的超级英雄一样。虽然Erik没有披风，也没有闪闪发光的武器。  
“如果再犯，你们就全完了。”Erik拎着Albert的领子说道。  
Erik放下Albert对Charles说：“不是说好了在我家集合吗？”  
“我抄了条近路。”  
他们正说着，一个垃圾桶扑了上来，Charles想也没想，撞开了Erik。  
二十分钟后，他坐在Erik家的浴缸里无聊地玩着沐浴剂。浴缸边没有任何玩具，Charles发誓下次一定要带一百只橡皮鸭子来。  
“和四年前一样。”Charles想。  
唯一不同的是，他洗了六遍头发了，仍然洗不掉那股垃圾味。  
Erik站在浴帘外，后背靠着墙壁。“你不该推开我，我能躲开的。”  
Charles放掉水站起来，用Erik递给他的毛巾擦干身体，“如果你没躲开呢？”  
Erik背对着Charles，把衣服递给他。“穿我的，等你的衣服烘干我给你送过去。”  
Charles换完衣服，走了两步，挽起裤腿。接着他面向镜子把Erik拉到身后，“你能长慢一点吗？我追不上你了。”  
Erik把他按到椅子上，用吹风机为他吹干头发,“你可以向圣诞老人，也就是你自己要求长高五英寸当礼物。”  
“我问过妈妈。她回答，‘圣诞老人不会送礼物给自己。’”  
Erik大大地翻了个白眼。

两天后，Charles拎着红色的紧身衣给Erik看，Erik打量许久后问道：“它是什么？”  
“圣诞老人外套。我让妈妈帮我重新设计的，并用了一种新布料。这种布料可以防水、放火、防弹、以及防撞击。”  
“听起来像超级英雄的战衣。”  
“圣诞老人就是超级英雄。你看，还有披风。”Charles把披风围在肩膀上，朝Erik张开双手，“我是Magneto。”  
“你应该把披风改成紫红色。”Erik把食指和中指按到额际，“如果你是Magneto，那么我就是Professor X。哔——你现在动不了了。”  
Charles定格不动了。  
“很好，现在你变成了派大星。”  
Charles鼓起两腮走了两步，猛地扭头。“真想不到你居然会看《海绵宝宝》。”  
Erik脸红了，和Charles打成一团。  
等到他们都打累了，就仰面躺在地板上休息。  
“愿意做我的助手吗？就像水行少年、加藤那样？”Charles问道。  
“不愿意。”  
Charles爬起来，“说起来，我接到了一封奇怪的信。我想先给你看看，听取专业人士的建议。”说着他从口袋里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的报纸展开递给Erik。

亲爱的圣诞老人

我想回家。  
Megan 五岁

Erik翻过纸的背面，背面写着，“Andrew叔叔很凶，我很害怕。”  
纸是从《时报》上撕下来的，纸面沾满了黑乎乎的手印。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
“我第一次收到这样的信，我觉得该去Megan住的地方看看。”  
“我认为你该把它交给警察。”  
“你妈妈相信圣诞老人吗？”  
Erik显然陷入了犹豫，“我猜她会信的。”  
“那不行，我不能把它交给不相信圣诞老人的人。”

五十分钟后，Charles来到一栋孤零零的房子前。“就是这里。”  
房子窗子挡着厚厚的窗帘，屋里黑漆漆的，Charles深呼吸，“我进去了。”  
“我和你一起进去。”  
“你同意做我的助手了吗？”  
“不，别想了。”  
Charles把一根铁丝塞进后门的门锁，耳朵贴在门上，小心地辨别齿轮转动的声音，以确保能铁丝能卡住所有弹簧。  
“你平时都是这么工作的吗？”Erik难以置信地问道。  
“嘘，快弄开了。”  
咔嚓，门开了。  
“要进去吗？”Charles问道。  
“我还是认为你应该报警。”Erik先走了进去。过了一会，他说道：“进来吧。”  
门关上之后屋内变得更黑了，Charles打开手机照明，屋内的摆设不多，散发着一股陈腐的味道。  
“Megan——”Charles呼唤道。  
没有人回应，他怀疑是不是自己搞错了地方。  
“这里很怪。”Erik说，“家具上的灰尘显示这里已经很久没人住过了。可是后门的雪却被扫过了。”  
“邻居干的？”Charles自己都无法说服自己，离这里最近的房子要六百多英尺呢。  
他们小心翼翼地搜寻，走到厨房的时候Erik停下脚步，用鞋底在地板上跺了跺。  
“这里不对劲。”Erik跪下来，拳头捶打地板，“下面是空的。”  
Charles也跪下来，和Erik一起敲打地板。“有人在吗？”  
“你是谁？”一个女孩子的声音响起，她的声音听起来非常惊恐不安。  
“圣诞老人——”Charles连忙补上，“和他的助手，圣诞小子。”  
“我不是。”  
“你是Megan？”  
“是的。”  
“我怎么才能救你出来。”  
“我不知道，Andrew叔叔通常用一个钩子勾住板子，然后往下丢吃的。”Megan的声音带着哭腔。  
他们正说着，后门开了，一个沉重的脚步声响起。  
随着脚步声临近，Erik连忙把Charles拉到橱柜里面。  
“五十万，远远不够。”一个男人说道。  
“放我出去吧。”Megan哀求道。  
“我该砍下你的手指和脚指头，让他们后悔一辈子。”  
低低的哭声传进Charles的耳朵，要不是Erik拉住了他的手，他肯定会冲出去的。Erik在他手心写字告诉他别动，并且把橱柜门拉开了一条缝，微弱的光亮照了进来。  
一个高大的男人弯着腰拉开地上的板子。“把你的泰迪熊给我。”  
“我只有他了。”  
“快点！别磨蹭！”  
Erik和Charles对望了一眼，点了点头。  
橱柜门打开，一只沙拉碗砸中了男人的头，紧接着刺鼻的气体充满了整个狭小的厨房。  
“他晕了吗？咳咳咳。”  
“晕过去了。咳咳咳。”  
“你还好吗？”Charles留着泪把Megan拉出来。  
“你真的是圣诞老人吗？”Megan打量着Charles，语气已经没有了刚刚的惊恐。  
“我是。”  
“那你是圣诞小子。”  
“我重复一遍，我不是。”  
Megan抱紧了怀里的泰迪熊，脸上写满了失望。  
“好吧，我是。”  
他们用电线把男人捆起来，男人嘶了一声，Erik补上一拳，按开了开关。  
“接下来怎么办？”Megan问道。  
“送你回家。”他们走出屋子，Charles停下来。“对了，这是秘密。”  
Megan用力点了点头。  
五分钟后，警车包围了屋子。  
他们走进大门，看到厨房中间的Andrew坐在椅子上，周身被彩灯和闪闪发亮铃铛包裹，头上顶着金灿灿的超新星。紧接着他们的耳畔被《铃儿响叮当》的音乐环绕。  
“这圣诞树真不错。”一个警察评价道。

从那以后Charles见到Erik的时候就会用超级英雄的语调加上一句，“我的朋友，今天过的怎么样？”  
他甚至让妈妈为Erik做了一身紫红色的战斗服。  
“我不会穿它的，永远不会。”  
“来啊，赢了我。”  
他们玩了一会《刺客召唤9》，Erik次次都赢，Charles甚至怀疑Erik是不是偷偷练过了。对战二十六次后Erik放下手柄，“我给你准备了一份圣诞礼物。”  
“是什么？”  
Erik走出屋子，再回来时手里多了一个打着缎带的纸盒。  
Charles拆开它，盒子里面放着一只红色的头盔，头盔边缘画着铃铛和雪花。  
“你画的吗？”  
“用了荧光涂料，你晚上骑脚踏车或者驯鹿时，其他人都能看到你了。”  
“谢谢，我很喜欢。”Charles把头盔放到膝头，“这次圣诞节我不能亲自送你礼物了。圣诞节假期我和爸爸妈妈要去韦尔比耶，去看我的姨妈。”  
“圣诞老人也有假期吗？”Erik没好气地问道。“我以为圣诞老人全年休息，只有一天工作。”  
“我妈妈平时设计服装，爸爸在律师事务所工作。”  
“谁送这里？”  
“我的表姐Linda。”  
Erik按动手柄的按键，屏幕上的刺客朝着空气挥舞拳头。  
“你生气了？”  
“我没有。”  
“我会打电话给你的。”  
Erik不做声，Charles离开的时候他也没和Charles说“再见”。  
Charles下楼的时候遇到了刚回家的Edie。  
Edie看起来疲惫不堪，她强打精神问Charles：“和我们一起吃饭吧？”  
Charles摇了摇头。  
“你们闹别扭了？”  
Charles再度摇头。  
Edie伸长脖子朝着楼上大喊Erik的名字。  
Erik好半天才从楼上下来。  
“我得走了。”他朝Erik和Edie挥手，Edie往前推了一把Erik，Erik没动。Charles转身离开了Erik的家。  
Charles刚下飞机就给Erik发了一条信息，到姨妈家的一路上，他不停地看手机，可Erik并没给他回复。  
二十分钟后Erik打来了电话。  
“收到了吗？”Charles抢先问道。  
“没有。”  
“我让Linda表姐放在门口的，她肯定忘了按门铃。”  
Charles听见手机里传来脚步声，接着是开关门声，最后是纸被撕开的声音。  
“你送了我一本书？”  
“我觉得你会喜欢的。”他拿着手机继续往前走。  
“你在做什么？”  
“帮姨妈和姨夫送礼物。”  
“你去韦尔比耶帮她送礼物？”  
Charles在一扇窗子前停下来，窗子里是一家玩具店。玩具店的橱窗摆着各种各样的玩具，其中一只摆在角落里的派大星娃娃吸引了Charles的注意，它看起来是非常的沮丧。  
他用手指在玻璃上为派大星画出弯月一样上扬的嘴巴。接着他的手指就不受控制了，Erik的脸颊、头发、眼睛出现在玻璃上。  
“姨夫的腰闪了，我代替了他。”  
“亲爱的！”一个尖细的声音冒了出来。  
Charles教训着肩头的动物。“闭嘴！”  
“你说什么？”  
“刚刚Josefine的鹦鹉在和你讲话。送完它，我还要送两只狗狗和一只猫。”  
“我不会离开你！”鹦鹉插嘴道。  
Erik那边很长时间都没说话。  
Charles给玻璃上的画像画上细密的牙齿。“我也想你了，圣诞小子。”


End file.
